Semma
Semma was one of the Small Kingdoms until it became the first kingdom annexed into the Empire of Vond in 5220. Prior to that it was ruled over by King Phenvel the Third and a network of hereditary positions such as Warlord and Trader all of which were descended from the first King of Semma Tendel the First. The kingdom had survived by managing to play it's two significantly larger neighbors, Ophkar and Ksinallion, against each other. In 5220 the king managed to antagonize both of Semma's larger neighbors into attacking at the same time while the seventh and eighth Warlord's disregard for the state of the army combined to leave Semma practically indefensible. At that time the ninth warlord, Sterren of Semma was located and required to perform the duties of his hereditary position. In order to protect Semma Sterren hired several magicians, including the warlock Vond- a powerful practitioner near to being Called. Once Vond had driven off the invading armies he decided to establish an empire and started by annexing Semma. Demonology and sorcery were illegal in Semma. The Unwilling Warlord =History= Originally Semma was alternately a province of Ophkar and Ksinallion who traded it in the course of several wars. In the first, Ophkar had captured the Ksinallionese province of Semma; in the second, Ksinallion won it back. During the Third Ophkar/Ksinallion war, in YS 5002 Semma, under Tendel the Great, rebelled against Ksinallion and asserted its independence leading to an Ophkarite victory. Five years later, when Tendel died, Ophkar invaded Semma and attempted to annex it. Semma survived by enlisting Ksinallion's aid. From then on, Semma's policy was to maintain a balance of power between Ophkar and Ksinallion by siding with whoever was weaker at any given time, playing the two against each other in order to maintain its independence. Tendel's son and heir, Rayel the Tenacious, had understood that; it was only when he was old and ill that matters had gotten out of hand, and a war with Ksinallion resulted in 5026. His successor, Tendel II, known as Tendel the Gentle, reigned for twenty-two years without ever letting the balance slip. He was followed by Rayel the Fool, who only lasted nine years, six of them spent fighting Ophkar—and losing. Phenvel I, also called Phenvel the Fat, had done much better; no wars were fought during his twenty-one years on the throne. The idea of the balancing policy was beginning to fade, though, as the kings of Semma forgot how precarious their position actually was; Phenvel II, Phenvel the Warrior, fought Ophkar for seven years of his seventeen. He won—the only time Semma ever single-handedly defeated Ophkar. The resulting weakness was largely responsible for Ksinallion's victory over Semma in the Third Ksinallion/Semma War, during the reign of Rayel III. Rayel III earned the name Rayel the Patient by waiting eleven years, carefully building up his forces and waiting until the time was right, before he launched his counter-attack and won the Fourth Ksinallion/Semma War. That victory laid the groundwork for the disastrous defeat Rayel IV, Rayel the Tall, suffered in 5150, in the Fifth Ksinallion/Semma War. Only Ophkar's threat to come in on Semma's side had prevented Ksinallion from annexing Semma outright. It was the death of Rayel V, Rayel the Handsome, death brought about the negotiated peace at the end of the Sixth Ksinallion/Semma War, establishing the present borders. That had also been the Sixth Ophkar/Ksinallion War. Tendel III was called Tendel the Diplomat because he managed to talk his way out of war several times in his twenty-four year reign; he was an expert at playing Ophkar and Ksinallion against each other, and even bringing in their other neighbors: Skaia, Thanoria, Enmurinon, Kalithon, and Nushasla. The threat of a two-front war was effective, and neither Ophkar nor Ksinallion chose to fight. Then Phenvel III, who was an idiot. While several of his nobles were able to preserve the peace, and thus Semma, for years Phenvel III directed arbitrary insults at both his larger neighbors and manage to alienate Semma's former allies and many of which were his own extended family. To deal with the impending invasion Sterren of Semma, IX Warlord, went to Ethshar of the spices to hire magicians. One of which was the warlock Vond, who created an Empire out of the small kingdoms in the area. Rulers # Tendel the Great # Rayel the Tenacious # Tendel II, known as Tendel the Gentle # Rayel II, called Rayel the Fool # Phenvel I, called Phenvel the Fat # Phenvel II, Phenvel the Warrior, # Rayel III. Rayel the Patient # Rayel IV, Rayel the Tall # Rayel V, Rayel the Handsome # Tendel III, called Tendel the Diplomat # Phenvel III Category:stub Category:Small Kingdoms